Fushigi Dobutsu
by Reikaku Bandit Child
Summary: Chichiri makes a potion and accidentally turns all our beloved Suzaku seishi into animals!
1. We're animals, no da!

**Fushigi Dobutsu**

Heehee, I had a dream on this once. Chichiri grabs Chichiri plushie messes up on a potion, and turns all of the Suzaku Seishi into animals! grabs all plushies she has

Oyha, I'm also finalfantasys-child here on , so that's where one of my first Fushigi Yugi fics are.

WARNING: Maybe some animal bashing, I don't know. That doesn't mean I hate animals or anything, I still love them .

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. I mean, if I did, I'd be drawing one or two steps better than I usually do!

Chichiri was in his chamber, trying to make a potion, that can help him sleep. Sure, meditating helped, but he was still tired by Tasuki's ramblings on and on and on about stuff. If that wasn't worse, Nuriko would be using Tasuki as a punching bag, while Miaka was scarfing down all the food. Yeah, you think it's not that loud, but with people with powers and what not, it's louder than Ashitare's howl.

Chichiri needed rest, you know. He was so tired, he didn't notice he accidentally knocked over a package of cinnamon sticks into the potion in the bowl. The monk yawned.

Tasuki walked into the room.

"Hey Chichiri!" he yelled. "dinner's ready!"

"Daaa!!!" Losing his 'concentration', there was a loud explosion. Smoke filled the room.

back at the dining room

Miaka (who was stuffing her face), Tamahome, Nuriko, and Hotohori, were surrounded by smoke.

by the lake

Mitsukake was looking at some herbs with Tama Neko, and was suddenly surrounded by smoke.

in another chamber at the palace

Chiriko was studying more about the four gods, and was suddenly surrounded by smoke.

back in Chichiri's chamber

The smoke cleared, to reveal a squirrel and a wolf.

"Wh-what just happened?" the wolf asked. The squirrel yawned.

"Who what happened?" the animal looked at itself. "Holy Suzaku! I'm a squirrel, no da!"

"Chichiri?" the wolf scratched the back of his head (or at least tried).

"Tasuki! Suzaku! You're a wolf! Don't kill me!" the squirrel jumped up onto the desk.

"What are you talkin-" the wolf looked at his paw. "Holy Guacamole!" the wolf let out several curses.

back at the dining room

The smoke cleared to show a cat on the table, a dog, a fox, and a cow. . .just kidding. It wasn't a cow, it was a fish, no it wasn't. It was a bird. Yeah, it was a bird.

"Why has everything in this room become bigger?" the bird asked in a low voice.

"Your Majesty!? Where are you!? I can hear you, but I can't see you!" the fox looked around. The cat on the table kept eating.

"Miaka? Are you up there?" the dog asked. The bird fluttered over to the dog's shoulder.

"Are you Tamahome?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the dog growled. The bird, frightened, fluttered away and onto the fox's shoulder.

"Your Highness? Where are you?" the fox asked.

"I'm right here!" the bird flapped his wings.

back outside

The smoke disappeared, and in Mitsukake's place, was a bear. Tama Neko was on the ground speechless.

"What happened?" the bear asked.

at Chiriko's chamber

The smoke disappeared to show a chipmunk. He started nibbling on the paper.

"No! Not my studies! Stop it! NOOO!!!" the little rascal yelled, still nibbling on the paper.

The wolf burst out of Chichiri's chamber, with the squirrel riding on his back. They burst into the dining room.

"Everyone! Stay calm, na no da!" the squirrel yelled. The cat stopped eating.

"Chichiri?" she asked.

"I messed up on a potion, and now we're all animals, no da!" the squirrel jumped down onto the ground.

"Who's the fox?" the wolf asked with a grin.

"I'm Nuriko." The fox put on a glare.

"D-did I say that!? No, not me!" the wolf crawled away.

A few minutes later, everyone came to know that the squirrel was Chichiri, the cat was Miaka (everyone could tell Miaka and Tama Neko apart, because Miaka's eyes were opened), the dog was Tamahome, the bird was Hotohori, the fox was Nuriko, and the wolf was Tasuki.

"Hey, what about Chiriko and Mitsukake?" Hotohori asked, perched on Nuriko's head.

"Y-you mean. . .me!?" a chipmunk ran into the room, panting, and was covered in shreds of paper.

"Chiriko?" Tasuki walked over to the poor guy.

"I. . .hate. . .chipmunks. . .espescially if I'm one!" the chipmunk, now Chiriko, took out a barbie mirror he found in Miaka's room one day, and started making mean faces. "I HATE YOU!"

"All we need to do, is find Mitsukake, no da." Chichiri pointed outside. They all rushed out, to find a bear eating honey from a bee's hive. The other animals backed away a bit, afraid that the angry bees would get them. The bear saw them, shrugged, and threw the hive away into the lake, where the bees stupidly dove in after it. . . and drowned. cough cough

The bear was Mitsukake, and Tama Neko was on his shoulder.

"We have to go to Mt. Taikyoku to find out what I did wrong in the potion, no da." Chichiri said. ". . .besides losing my concentration, na no da."

The group of animals went onward, to get to Mt. Taikyoku. They couldn't just teleport there, because Chichiri was very small, and he was a squirrel, and. . . yeah. Because of their small size, Miaka and Tama Neko were on Mitsukake's shoulders, Hotohori was riding on Nuriko's head, and Chiriko and Chichiri were on Tasuki's back. Tamahome was alone. Poor guy. Almost three miles away from the Konan Palace, the group heard rustling in the bushes.

A man, very hurt, beat up, and bloody, fell out of the bushes.

"Mitsukake, ya think you can heal him?" Tasuki asked. Mitsukake held out his paw over the man, and the healer's Kanji character appeared. The man was then cured.

He opened his eyes. It was blurry at first, but then everything came clear. He didn't notice the animals, but he looked at himself, and was shocked to find that he was cured.

"Gee. . . tha-" the man looked up, to see a bear lookin down at him. He ran away screaming.

"Jeez, whadda sucker. . ." Tasuki snickered.

The group went on, and it was almost nightfall. They forgot that they needn't set up camp, so they all lye there and went to sleep.

Heh heh. Some ending for a chapter, huh? Well, anyway, please R&R! I wanna know if anyone wants a main character or any other seishi to be affected by Chichiri's potion as well. I want comments, and please, flame me, and I will have Tasuki-Sama burn ya to ashes! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! sweet and innocent look Tee-hee.


	2. We're not the only animals, no da

**Fushigi Dobutsu**

**Chapter 2**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. If I did, I wouldn't be putting on Disclaimers now, would I?

**pink-hair-angel**: Oyha ( -- some word I made up and got used to saying), you'll see what happens next all right!

**Houjun Ri**: I'm thinking about making the Seiryu Seishi turn into animals also (five seconds later) of course! Plus, a funny scene where Hotohori and Nakago fight eachother.

**Kaze Tizar**: I made Chichiri a squirrel because he kinda resembles one, and it's what Tasuki thought he was when they first meet in the manga -

**KittyLynne**: I laugh at this fic myself! Personally, I really liked the part where Chiriko accidentally eats his study paper as a chipmunk. . . ::sweat drop::

The animal group was now up and ready to go. Well, not exactly 'up', because last night. . . well. . .

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tasuki! Shut up!"_

_"Yeah! Quit howling!"_

_"I can't help it! It's a full moon!"_

_"I should have brought duct tape from my world!"_

_"TASUKI! SHOVE IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!"_

_"We can't sleep, no da!"_

_"THAT'S IT!!!"_

_"Nuriko! Get away! It's what wolves do! AAAHHHH!!!!!"_

_"M-Miaka. . . are you dreaming, or do you think my leg is food?"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"OOOWWWW!!!"_

It was a long night, that it was. . .

Any way, the group went on to their adventure, off to Mt. Taikyoku. Tamahome almost had his leg knawed off, and swore to Suzaku that he will never sleep beside a cat who's dreaming about food ever again. Tasuki was beaten up by Nuriko for howling and not shutting up, and Chichiri was half asleep.

Tasuki stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it Tasuki?" Chiriko asked.

"I smell. . ." the wolf formed a wolf-grin. ". . .prey. . ." there was suddenly some rustle in some near-by bushes (I just love saying that, don't I?). Tasuki jumped at it, and the group heard barking and tiny squeaking. Chichiri, Chiriko, Miaka, and Hotohori slowly backed away. The wolf came out and coughed up a feather.

"It was just a stupid bird." He said. Hotohori fainted.

"L-let's g-g-get b-b-b-b-back, n-no d-d-d-da!" Chichiri studdered.

So the Suzaku group moved on!

**::meanwhile in Kutou::**

Flapping was heard through the hallways of the Kutou palace. A door was slammed open.

"Suboshi! Did you knock over that jar of acid with your yo-yo's agai- AHHH!!" there was a bird insode Suboshi's room, a blond one. . . standing in front of the bird, was a bobcat.

"Suboshi! I turned into a-" another bobcat ran into the room.

"Aniki! I'd say it's Friday the Thirteenth, but it's only Wednesday!!" the other bobcat yelled.

"Who's the bird?" the bobcat who ran in asked. He walked over to the bird, and knocked it over.

"Don't treat me like that!" the winged animal yelled.

"Are you. . .Nakago?" the bobcat that was originally in the room asked.

"Of course I am, Amiboshi!"

"I'm Suboshi."

"Who cares!!"

"Oh dear. . ." a voice said. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"That sounds like. . ." Amiboshi said. The three animals looked at the corner of the room, to see a mouse.

"Tomo!?"

"LORD NAKAGO! LORD NAKAGO!" a feminine voice yelled.

"Soi? What is it?" the blond bird asked. A peacock ran into the room.

"SOI!!?"

"Oh my Seiryu. . . Lord Nakago's a mouse. . ."

"Uh. . .Soi, the mouse is Tomo. . .I'm the bird. . ."

"Who cares about you! We gotta check on Lady Yui!" Suboshi snapped.

So the herd of animals raced to Her Eminence's room.

"Lady Yui!?"

"Your Eminence!?"

"Are you in there!?"

"Suboshi! I'm the General! Let me go in first!"

"Sorry, Chicago! Me first!"

"Did you call me Chicago!?"

"Why!? You're a BIRD! I'm a bobcat! I can EAT you!" the door opened.

"Guys. . . what's with all the noi-" a monkey said rubbing her eyes. She stopped, seeing a peacock, two bobcats, a bird, and a mouse standing in front of her room.

"Her Eminence is a MONKEY!!" Amiboshi shrieked.

"Let's check what animal Miboshi and Ashitare are!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"I think Ashitare is pretty obvious. . ." there was a sudden howl through out the palace.

"See?"

"Let's go find Miboshi and make fun of him!" Suboshi said. The herd of animals raced to Miboshi's room, to find a tortoise (you weren't expecting that, huh?).

"Aniki! Miboshi is a tortoise!" Suboshi exclaimed.

"I'm not blind. . ."

"What's going on here!?" Miboshi demanded.

"It was probably the Suzaku Shichiseishi." Nakago said. "they're probably the cause."

"Let's find them and bash their heads in!" Suboshi yelled.

"Violence is not the answer."

"Let's get going, Guys! I think Miaka is the reason!" Yui yelled.

"What about Ashitare?" Soi asked.

"Hmm. . .okay. ASHITARE!! HERE BOY! WOO-HOO!!" Nakago tweeped. An ugly looking wolf that resembled someone from Street Fighter raced to the group.

"Are you coming for an Ashitare snack?" Yui asked, holding out a cookie.

"Roof roof!"

"Wolves don't bark, do they?" Amiboshi asked.

**::back with the Suzaku Seishi::**

Tasuki dragged behind like he was tired.

"Hurry up, Flame Boy!" Tamahome ordered.

"Too tired. . . . .need. . .sake. ." the wolf gasped.

"Even as a wolf, his drinking desires are still boss," Nuriko sighed. Hotohori sat on the fox's head.

"He even pretends to be brave. It is touching," he said (remember those lines? Huh? Huh?).

"Hey, Chichiri. How much farther?" Miaka asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, no da. All I sense are some nuts near by, no da." Chichiri answered. Tasuki burst out laughing.

"What's your problem?" Nuriko asked.

"Oh. .nothing. .::laugh::. . .nothing at ::laugh:: all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the wolf answered. There was a sudden "Oooh!" from Tamahome, and he too, started laughing.

"C'mon guys! Let us in on the joke!" Chiriko said.

"::laugh::nuts::laugh::" Tasuki answered.

"That's just gross, no da!" Chichiri yelled. There was suddenly a familiar howl from a distance.

"Hey, it's Ashitare! The guy who killed you in the TV series, Nuriko!" Miaka said.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Okay, heh heh. I'll be stopping here. Wanna find out what happens next!? R & R please! That is, is you want to see what Nakago and Hotohori's fight is about. . .


	3. Amiboshi is Joining us, no da

**Fushigi Dobutsu**

**Chapter 3**

Mmm. . . ice cream. . .

Oya, I can't see your reviews off-line 'cause I only checked them by e-mail! Okay. . . let's see if I'm not short term memory. . okay! Well, number one, Nakago and Hotohori don't fight over Nuriko. I just did a little symbol thing that made it look like him. Sorry!

Oh yeah, also, if anyone noticed, Wendee Lee, who does Yui's voice, also does Kiva's in Megas XLR. Isn't that cool?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yugi. If I did, I wouldn't be putting on Disclaimers now, would I? Yeah, I also don't own Shigure from Fruits Basket. Kakakakakaka!

"Hey, it's Ashitare! The guy who killed you in the TV series, Nuriko!" Miaka said.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Suddenly, eight rampaging animals (one of them, a tortoise, following slowly behind) ran up to the group.

"Who are you?" Hotohori tweeted.

"You must be Emperor Saihietei of Konan. I am General Nakago, from Kutou." The blond bird said.

"I know who you are! You KILLED me in the TV Series!" the other bird flapped his wings.

"WANNA PIECE OF ME!? YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I CAN'T CHI BLAST YOU TO BITS!!" Nakago flew over to where Hotohori was, Nuriko's head. "AT LEAST I'M THE GENERAL!!"

"I AM THE EMPEROR!" Hotohori shot back. "EVERYONE KNOW'S EMPERORS ARE HIGHER THAN GENERALS!!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHIKADEE!!!"

"I AM NOT A CHICKADEE! I AM MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL! The most beautiful bishonen in the world. The beautiful grace, intelligence, skill. . ."

"YOU CREEP! AT LEAST I'M THE AUTHOR'S FAVORITE CHARACTER!!"

"SHOVE IT, IKAGO!!"

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS CALL ME THAT!?!?"

The Seiryu group, and the Suzaku group, slowly backed away from the raging birds. Miaka looked at the enemy animals, there were two bobcats, a peacock, a tortoise still crawling over, a mouse, a monkey, and a wolf. The other one was fighting with Hotohori.

"So. . .what are you guys doing here?" Tamahome asked. The Seiryu Seishi blinked, and talked among themselves.

"Hi, Shigure Sohma!" they all said. Tamahome blinked.

"Do I really look like him? Then I could make more money!" he happily said.

"Anyway. . .please, tell us your names so we all know who you are and won't get you all mixed up with the other animals." Miaka said. She looked at the tortoise still coming. "that's Miboshi?" Nod nod nod.

"Amiboshi."

"Suboshi."

"Soi."

"Tomo. Kakakakakakaka!"

"Rarararar."

"Translation: Ashitare. Kakakakakakaka!" the blond bird flapped over to the monkey.

"I'm Nakago."

Silence.

"Your Eminence?"

Silence.

"Yui-Chan? Is that you?"

"DON'T call me Yui if I'm a stupid MONKEY!!" Yui yelled.

"What would ya wan' us t' call you? King Kong?" Tasuki snickered, as Suboshi shot daggers at him.

"Call me. . . .uuuhmm. . .uuuhhh. . ." Yui thought for a moment. "fine. Call me Yui, and forget about all this."

"Anyway, where are you Suzaku Idiots up to?" Suboshi asked. Tamahome and Tasuki pounced on him.

"We're going to Mt. Taikyoku, no da." Chichiri answered, nibbling on an acorn. "wow, these taste better than I thought, no da!"

"We have to see Taiitsu-kun, and see how to get ourselves back to normal." Chiriko added. Tamahome and Tasuki walked over, leaving a battered bobcat behind.

"You people have evil hearts, you can't come." They both said.

"What about Amiboshi?" Miaka asked. "he isn't evil."

"He could come, no da. But. . . I'm not sure if he could see the mountain as we do, no da." Chichiri said.

"We could try." Nuriko shrugged. The group looked at eachother.

::several minutes later::

"Goodbye, Aniki! Farewell!" Suboshi cried. He sniffled.

"You mean you two have never been apart?" Soi asked. The crying bobcat nodded.

"So. . .aren't you going to miss your brother, Amiboshi?" Miaka asked. Amiboshi nodded.

'But I'll finally be able to look after myself for once!' he thought (A/N: This part where Soi asks Suboshi the question, and Amiboshi is all happy and doesn't care about leaving his brother. . .I got that part from a movie called Strange Brew. . .)

What adventures come to the Suzaku (and Amiboshi) party on their way to Mt. Taikyoku!? Find out, on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!!! Whoops, sorry. My bad. I get used to the narrator saying that. . .

R & R if ya wanna read another chappy!!


End file.
